Jamban I'm in Love
by Ela JungShim
Summary: HOMIN Fanfiction. From ngeJAMBAN author who write PWP with NC-17 fanfic! HOMIN NC-17 and Porn Without Plot(PWP). Homin yadongerss ! Silahkan dibaca yaaa...


.

.

.

Author **ngeJAMBAN **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Jamban i'm in love"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 7 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , PWP!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Byuurrr...

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam jamban disertai suara erangan frustasi.

"Keluar kau iblis sialan!" Teriak pria berperawakan tinggi.

Pria yang dipanggil 'iblis sialan' itu hanya diam diiringi dengan seringaian mesum.

"Ayolah Changmin, satu babak saja aku bersumpah kau pasti suka".

Bukannya keluar pria bertelanjang dada itu malah melepas celana jeans panjangnya. Tapi yang membuat pria bernama Changmin ini kaget adalah bahwa pria berwajah mesum itu tidak memakai apapun Hanya celana dan tanpa dalaman apapun!

_'Niat sekali orang ini__!__'._

"Yunho hyung aku belum selesai buang air dan kau dengan tidak sopannya menerjangku begini". Changmin menekan tombol atas closset bermaksud menyiram bongkahan emasnya.

"Kau sudah selesai kan, sekarang waktunya fap fap~!l[[;". Dengan sigap Yunho menarik tangan Changmin untuk segera berdiri dan gantian kini dia yang duduk diclosset.

Oh my gosh! Adik kecilnya—ahh bukan, untuk ukuran orang itu punyanya terlalu besar jika disebut 'adik'.

Untuk ukuran sebesar itu,lebih tepat jika disebut kakak, tapi bisa juga boss, yeah BIG BOSS!

Changmin hanya bisa melotot melihat kejantanan hyung nya sudah mengacung. Panjangnya naudzubillah, benar-benar panjang seperti sikat jamban!

Jamban yang sempit benar-benar membuat Changmin tidak bisa bergerak. Ditambah lagi Yunho sudah mengunci pintunya, dan dengan pintar entah dikemanakan si benda kecil itu alias si kunci.

"Kita sama-sama sudah bugil Changmin~~" seringai Yunho dengan wajah seperti om-om mesum.

"Aku bugil memang karena aku selesai mandi. Tapi kau? Sudahlah hyung kalau kau memang tidak tahan aku bisa memanggilkanmu pelacur. Aku tidak mau mencicipi 'punyamu' ". Changmin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin keluar saat ini juga.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergidik membayangkan kalau big boss punya hyungnya itu akan masuk ke dalam lubang supersempit miliknya! Hiiii!

Changmin berdiri di depan Yunho sambil matanya jelalatan kesana kemari mencari kunci.

**GREP****PP****! **

**A****KHH****!**

Karena Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan 'punyanya' yang sudah cenat-cenut, dia akhirnya memaksa Changmin agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Angkat pantatmu sedikit Min" perintah Yunho dengan nada yang membuat Changmin tanpa sadar mau menurutinya.

Dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada pundak Yunho, Changmin mengangkat pantatnya. Dan dengan nafsu memburu Yunho langsung memasukan batangan tanpa tulang itu kedalam hole Changmin.

"BANGSAT! SAKIT, KEPARAT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!". Changmin berteriak sambil menitikan air mata. Holenya terasa sakit dan panas, ada bercak darah keluar dari lubangnya yang tengah dimasuki benda besar punya Iblis sialan itu.

Ini belum seluruhnya Iblis sialan itu memasukan miliknya, tapi rasanya benar-benar membuat Changmin ingin menjerit karena sakit.

"Berhenti hyung! Demi mulutmu yang seperti bau jamban, Ini sakit sekali rasanya!" seru Changmin sambil memukul kepala hyung-nya itu agar berhenti.

"Tahan Min, sedikit lagi masuk semuanya." pinta Yunho yang terus mencoba merobek hole Changmin dengan senjata andalannya itu.

Changmin hanya menahan isaknya. Demi dunia perfilman porno yang selalu ia tonton setiap detik, dia tidak pernah membayangkan, apalagi menonton adegan seperti ini!

Dia lebih suka melihat Aoi Sora, Momoka Nishina, Reon Kadena atau si bintang porno asal hungaria, Aletta Ocean yang sedang mengangkang melakukan senggama.

Tapi coba lihat apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang. Dua pria dewasa dijamban dan sedang berusaha menancapkan tiang besar diantara lubang semut.

MUSTAHIL!

TIDAK AKAN BISA!

Tapi ternyata anggapan Changmin salah, dengan usaha Yunho yang diliputi nafsu menggila, dan dibarengi rintihan Changmin akhirnya kejantanan Yunho masuk seutuhnya.

Nafas mereka berdua sama-sama tersenggal, keringat mereka berdua juga sama-sama bercucuran padahal permainan belum dimulai.

"Hyung selanjutnya kau mau apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho yang jaraknya hanya 5 centi dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja melahapmu, bodoh!"

Yunho langsung saja menggerakan miliknya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan. Dituntunnya Changmin agar menaik-turunkan pantatnya agar miliknya bisa merasakan pijatan dari hole Changmin.

"A-aahh...nghhh... masih sa-sakit hyung—aaaahhh..." rintih Changmin yang belum terbiasa dengan besarnya big boss milik hyung-nya.

"Sabar Min, lama-lama sakitnya akan hilang". kata Yunho yang mulai fokus pada kegiatan memasuk-keluarkan miliknya pada hole Changmin yang super sempit dan super ketat, hingga terasa super nikmat itu.

"A-aahhhh...! nnnhh...! Ah! Ah! Hyuuunghhh...aaahhhh..."

Benar saja yang dibilang Yunho, lama-lama, seprtinya Changmin mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran big boss Yunho, dan kini ia sudah merasa lebih baik dan tidak sesakit tadi walaupun masih terasa panas.

"Agghhhtt! Ah! Aaaahhh..! Ah! Ah! Auugghhhh...!" desah Changmin terus menerus ketika sesuatu yang besar terus merobek holenya dengan penuh nikmat. Ia juga merasakan tangan Yunho menyentuh pantatnya. Meremas-remas dua bongkah pantat kenyalnya hingga nafas Changmin menjadi berat.

"Uuuuhhhn,, ini enak sekali, ooh, ohhh…Changmin..kau sungguh enakk..ohh.." erang Yunho seperti sedang bermain-main. Tangannya terus meremas-remas pantat kenyal Changmin sambil menaik-turukan pantat itu agar memberi friksi nikmat pada penisnya yang besar.

Tapi seolah tak puas, Yunho menggunakan kakinya sebagai tumpuan agar ia bisaikut bergerak bersama Changmin. Mendorong pelvisnya dengan kuat menghujam ke tubuh Changmin

"Aaahhhh! Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! nnnn... nghhhh.. Yunho—aahhh!

Changmin seperti terpental keatas akibat dorongan Yunho yang amat dahsyat dan

tanpa belas kasih. Menghujam sweetspot nya dengan kasar , kuat dan berulang-ulang kali.

"Auuuhhh... aaahhh..! ihhh Hyaaa…. Ahhhh.. iyuuuhhh.!" rintih Changmin yang tidak kuat menerima serangan maut dari Yunho beserta big bossnya. Tak perlu sampai lama, ia merasakan pahanya terasa hangat berkat semburan larva putih dari miliknya sendiri.

"Oohh... sempit sekaliihhh...Oohhh..!" dan tak lama Yunho juga menyusul Changmin menyemburkan sperma ke dalam hole Changmin.

Seluruh badan mereka lengket oleh sperma yang mereka semburkan tadi, belum lagi deru nafas mereka yang ngos-ngosan.

Yunho menatap lembut Changmin yang matanya masih sayu, wajahnya bersemu merah ketika mata mereka bertemu. Senyum puas tersungging di wajah mesumnya.

"Besok gantian, lubangmu yang akan aku hajar hyung." ancam Changmin sambil berusaha berdiri dan beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia sedikit meringis saat lubangnya berkedut nyeri gara-gara perlakuan iblis sialan itu.

"Mwo?!" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Dengar hyung diantara kita tidak ada istilah uke-seme. Siapapun berhak dapet posisi top karena kita adalah laki-laki." Sahut Changmin logis.

Yunho masih menatap Changmin tidak percaya, dan memastikan kupingnya bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Besok kita lakukan disini lagi." kata Changmin sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu agar dia bisa keluar dari sana. dan akhirnya pintu berhasil dia dobrak.

"YAAAK! CHANGMIN TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Yunho menyusul Changmin yang sudah keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

Annyeeeongg~!

Kali ini bukan author yang bikin ff mesum, tapi temen author si **ngeJamban** aka **TIWI mesum bin pervert!**

Ela no comment cz waktu ngedit ini ff, hawanya pengen ngakak plus panas-dingin.. Jadi kalo dari kalian ada yang ngerasa sama, ayo tinggalin komen ke kotak review yee~


End file.
